


Лучшие из лучших

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Самый обычный день в Федеральном Бюро Расследований.
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Kudos: 1





	Лучшие из лучших

Перепрыгивая через ступеньку, Юта поднимается на крыльцо высоченного здания и заходит в стеклянные двери, оказываясь в проходной. Стараясь не дышать, он криво улыбается грузному мужчине на посту охраны — Пол всего лишь любит налегать на спиртное в свободное от работы время. Запах перегара, смешанный с ментоловой жвачкой, стекает из его комнатки, и охранник обнажает желтоватые зубы в ответ, не требуя документов. Войдя во внутрь, Юта глубоко вдыхает, очищая носоглотку от запахов, и направляется к лифту. Навстречу ему попадается парочка стажеров, естественно притащившаяся на свою будущую работу на полчаса раньше, чтобы показать ответственное отношение. Юта кивает им, услышав какое-то сдавленное блеянье в ответ — похоже, голубки его знают и заранее трепещут. Тощие, похожие на перепуганных птенцов — такие же постоянно открытые рты в требовании пищи-информации, и бессмысленные глаза навыкате. Юта презрительно морщится, когда они оказываются за его спиной — если это новая смена, то ему придется работать тут до смерти.

Невольно усмехнувшись своему отражению в зеркале лифта, он надавил костяшкой пальца на четвертый этаж и прислонился к стене. В зеркальной глади отразился выбритый висок с уродливой заживающей раной и отметинами от швов. С его провождением свободного времени он окажется в цинковом ящике куда раньше того же Папаса.

Поправив немного растрепавшиеся пряди, обильно залитые лаком и муссом для укладки, он закрыл последствия неудачного спуска с горы. Лифт пискнул, и Джонни резко двинулся к дверям, неожиданно столкнувшись в них с так же стремительно зашедшей девицей. В нос ударил резкий запах приторно-липких духов.

— Джин, привет, — Джонни отступил на полшага, освобождая для вошедшей минимум места. — Этаж?

— Твой, — сквозь зубы бросила она, не удосужившись повернуться. Но и Юта видеть ее надменное кукольное личико не хотел, а вот тыльная сторона была ничего. Ощущай он себя меньшим педиком... Впрочем, без стеснения оглядывая полноватый округлый зад, обтянутый строгой темно-синей юбкой, под которой виднелись очертания простых трусиков, Джонни мог бы и попробовать вернуться в натуральное русло. Представляя, как Бодхи отвешивает ему смачный подзатыльник, он, уже из вредности, сделал полшага вперед, вставая вплотную, чтобы Джин ощущала его присутствие очень явно. Полупустое здание ранним утром, на их этаже точно, кроме них, только Энджело, ждущий Юту, и множество мертвых зон для камер безопасности.

Похоже, Джинни подумала о том же, преступив ногами, то ли в желании оказаться как можно быстрее на своем месте, то ли плотнее сжимая бедра, представив, как агент Бригэм затаскивает ее в любой из кабинетов и зажимает между шкафчиков, засовывая руку под узкую юбку.

Додумать продолжение не дал остановившийся лифт — двери открылись, и Джин спешно шагнула на площадку. Торопливость сыграла с ней злую шутку — она неудачно ступила каблуком в щель между низом кабины лифта и полом площадки. Юта поймал ее на середине падения — обхватил поперек туловища и выступил из лифта, пока двери не попытались автоматически закрыться.

— Осторожней, мисс Плимрок. В Бюро все щели очень широкие, — он отпустил ее, мазнув взглядом по расстегнутой рубашке и отметив, что бюстгальтер на ней сегодня светло-лиловый, наверняка увеличивающий совсем маленькие сиськи. В темноте он бы натянул ее без проблем, приняв за мальчика.

— Спасибо... Бригэм, — он оправила рубашку, не поднимая на него взгляда, но не заметить яркий румянец, вспыхнувший под слоем тонального крема, было невозможно. Придя в себя, Джин предпочла сбежать с места происшествия — Юта запоздало ощутил укол совести, отмечая, что должен будет в перерыв принеси ей кофе. Джин была неплохой девочкой, не лезла в оперативную работу, сидела себе и что-то там анализировала в кабинете, радуя взгляд своей попой, прохаживаясь по коридору. Впрочем, она была такой же, как и большинство женщин в отделе, которые его недолюбливали или открыто враждовали, на каком-то там своем уровне чувствуя, что ему куда интересней один конкретный большой и толстый член, чем все их короткие юбки и готовые выпрыгнуть из декольте сиськи.

Быстрой пройдя по коридору и измерив шагами общий зал, Юта наконец прибыл на место, оставив дверь приоткрытой, чтобы видеть происходящее за ней.

— Доброе утро, дорогой, — сказал он и, сложив губы «уточкой», послал уже пришедшему Энджело воздушный поцелуй.

— Привет, педик, — отозвался Папас, и они оба заржали, довольные представлением. Энджело был одной из причин, почему Юта выбрал именно этот отдел — после получения значка они неплохо сошлись, хотя изначально это казалось невозможным. Агент Папас был федералом старой закалки — расист, шовинист и гомофоб, не отказывающий себе в выпивке и часто игнорирующий большинство букв закона. С Джонни они сошлись на последних двух пунктах — его неприязнь к гомосексуальности росла из прошлого, из отношений на грани с преступником, закончившихся катастрофой. Энджело знал, что делал на выходных и в неплановых отпусках Юта, знал, зачем он иногда так рано приходит на работу и судорожно изучает сводки с прошлых суток. Знал и, не предавая этому значения, покрывал, зачищая оставленные им косяки; Джонни же «не замечал» происходившего в допросных комнатах и всегда считал, что некоторые задержанные попадают к ним именно в таком плачевном виде, а на работу можно приходить к полудню.

— Ты сегодня слишком нарядный, — Папас толкнул к упавшему на стул Юте кружку, полную дрянного кофе, хоть и из кофемашины, но мерзкого, что дорожная пыль. — Праздник?

— Забыл, что ли, сегодня нам должны представить стажерку, — Юта с омерзением покосился на предложенный напиток и, потянувшись, закинул длиннющие ноги на столешницу, щелкнув по дереву каблуками, — а я поспорил с Майком, что она мне даст через два дня. Да кто бы не дал парню с подтяжками для носков?

Юта потянул штанину идеально отглаженных брюк со стрелками вверх, обнажив голень, обтянутую черной тканью носка без резинки, крепящегося к ноге опоясывающим ее ремешком с подтяжками.

— Охуеть, — присвистнул Энджело.

— А то, — Юта многозначительно поднял брови, — Бодхи тоже очень понравилось.

Папас безмолвно покачал головой, не одобряя, но не решился комментировать. Такие редкие детали одежды в их Бюро, встречающиеся у единиц, были одними из частей привычного гардероба для Джонни. Это стало своего рода частью ритуала — собираясь утром, Юта надевал не только деловую одежду, резко контрастирующую с его привычными спортивными шмотками, но и свой новый облик, отрешаясь от прошлого. В его распоряжении было бесчестное количество белых рубашек, несколько костюмов-троек, сшитых на заказ, калейдоскоп галстуков и ворох мелочей, вроде запонок, зажимов для галстуков, кожаных ремней, подтяжек для носков старого кроя или новомодных экзотических подвязок, крепящихся на бедрах и не дающих полам рубашки выставляться из-под пояса. Еще одним штрихом были гладко зачесанные и уложенные назад волосы — против его привычных пушистых прядей, в хаосе падавших на лицо. Последним, что довершало преображение от первого взгляда на себя в зеркале, был, как ни странно, кофе— мерзко-кислый, прогорклый и тошнотворный. Делая первый глоток, Юта полностью становился агентом Джоном Бригэмом— до следующей встречи с его любовником и партнером.

Первым в их бравую компанию влился Джордж Бенкл— он ввалился в офис, распространяя острый запах дешевого одеколона, и вел себя так, словно бежал всю дорогу от толпы сопливых ублюдков с битами. На самом деле так и было — Джорджи оставался примерным семьянином, с постоянно беременеющей или рожающей женой. Спивающийся в одиночестве Энджело и живущий на две жизни Юта чувствовали над ним видовое превосходство и относились скептически-поверхностно. Джонни даже бывал в его доме на ужине, чтобы убедиться в плачевности ситуации — в клетке с бешеными львами и то было спокойней. От такой жизни Бенкл пытался повеситься (правда, крайне неудачно) и люто ненавидел свою жену— вечно задерганную невротичную крашенную блондинку. Он был самым безобидным из их коллег и практически не скрывал ни своего положения, ни состояния. Не успев переброситься с Джорджем парой слов, как Юта был вынужден вскочить, чтобы пожать руку презентабельному чернокожему мужчине, владельцу нескольких запрещённых бойцовских клубов для собак. После него пришел сумрачно улыбающийся Гарри— кокаиновый наркоман, непонятным образом каждый раз без проблем проходящий все комиссии и тесты. Майк, перетрахавший всех шлюх в квартире и постоянно заражавший невинную свою тупую жену-овцу любовными болезнями. Последним притащился Чед— его старшая дочь в скором времени готова была попасть в круг интересов предыдущего коллеги. Ходил слух, что он сам и учил ее использовать тело по назначению, но никто не хотел знать наверняка. Из всех пришедших Чед вызывал у Джонни больше всего отвращения, может быть, потому, что выглядел он так же безупречно.

Скинув ноги со стола как раз в тот момент, когда дверь открылась шире, впуская в комнату стажерку, Юта сдержанно улыбнулся вошедшей. Он знал, что все остальные, со стороны ничем особо не примечательные мужчины, делают то же самое, оценивая новенькую. Она была молода, может, чуть постарше Юты, слишком худощава и облачена в строгий костюм с идеально отглаженной белой рубашкой. Светлые пряди лежали в идеально-ровном каре, обрамлявшем лицо с широкой и тяжелой нижней челюстью, перечеркивающей возможность назвать ее миловидной.

Взгляд светлых, до странного бездвижных, словно у рыбы глаз, скользил по ним — семи мужчинам, с которыми ей предстояло работать. По излишне безразличному выражению лица можно было легко догадаться, что она навешивает на них ярлыки, чтобы сразу не запоминать всех имен.

Старик, Рохля, мистер Блэк, Джанк, и три педика — Джонни, влившись в отдел, знал, что увеличил последнее количество на единицу.

— Фредерика, — низким и тягучим голосом произнесла стажерка, — и я попрошу не сокращать мое имя.

«Фригидная сука», — поприветствовал ее отдел невысказанной мыслью, прозвучавшей в одну секунду после ее холодного приветствия, которая, казалось, была слышна в воздухе.

Джонни бросил быстрый взгляд на Майка — тот ответил усмешкой, на которую реагировать не было надобности. Вопрос пари становился делом чести.

Не получившая какого-либо ответа,«Фредди» нервозно поправила манжеты рукавов рубашки — зацепившись за этот жест, Юта увидел такое, что невольно расплылся в довольной улыбке. Секундное раздражение, вызванное усложнившимся делом, развеялось дымом.

— Привет, Фредерика, — растягивая гласные, произнес он и протянул ей руку, подавшись вперед, — я — Джонни «Юта».

Несколько секунд Фредди смотрела на него своими жуткими рыбьими глазами, но потом, под перекрестьем удивленных взглядов шагнула и подала руку, стиснув пальцы Юты совсем не женским рукопожатием. Наощупь кожа оказалась еще неприятней, чем на вид — слишком мягкая, покрытая множественными шрамами и рубцами, словно ее содрали, смяли и натянули обратно на лекало — пястные кости, но вкривь и вкось, не соблюдая пропорций. Не спеша выпускать ее из своей ладони, Юта с силой повернул кисть стажерки тыльной стороной вверх, чтобы удостовериться — бледная до сероватости, измятая, словно жеваная жвачка. На указательном и среднем пальце ногти были бесформенно кривыми, словно наспех налепленными и расплывшимися; на безымянном ногтевая пластина отсутствовала, а мизинцу вообще не хватало последней фаланги.

— Красивые руки, — хмыкнул Юта. Фредди, мягко улыбнувшись, вывернула кисть в исходное положение и разорвала рукопожатие.

— Снег, неразведанный склон Швейцарских Альп, романтичные закаты и ебанная снежная буря на трое суток, — Фредерика показала вторую руку, такую же обезображенную обморожением. — Хочешь испытать?

— Свободное лазанье вдоль Анхеля, — парировал Юта. Впрочем, у него бывали вещи и похуже — например, вооруженный захват АЭС на пару с Бодхи, но ей об этом знать не полагалось.

— Расскажешь как-нибудь? — с показавшимся ему искренним интересом воодушевленно ответила девушка.

Безумная экстремалка.

Как только она отвернулась, направившись к окликнувшему ее Папасу, Джонни с превосходством взглянул на приунывшего Майка.

— Рыбка будет на крючке вечером, — одними губами сообщил Юта, — может, сразу расплатишься?

— Это было нечестно, — Майкл проводил взглядом прошествовавшую мимо него стажерку, — кто ж знал, что она из ваших ушлепков?

— Ты должен был это предвидеть, Майки, — Юта с превосходством откинулся на спинку стула, заложив руки за голову, — у нас нормальные не работают.


End file.
